South Park : Random Happenings
by audreytackett
Summary: 15 year old Audrey just got back from her tour of singing, and boy, is she nervous about coming back to South Park! From when she arrives at South Park to a whole bunch of other crazy adventures,flashbacks,revenge seekers,and more, Audrey's in for one heck of a ride!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey. First if you want.

...AWKWARD.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Wish I did.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing that popped into my mind while I'm standing at the South Park sign?

How the heck am I supposed to walk back into town after four years!?

I should probably introduce myself. That would be a good thing to do.

My name is Audrey. I'm 5'4 and I'm 15. I wish I were 16. People tell me to hold on to being 15, but I clearly don't listen to them because of my earlier statement. My hair is strawberry blonde with a hint of brown. My eyes are a grayish green. I usually wear something that makes sure I am vibrant and I stand out, but today I look more like my cousin. I am wearing a light blue hoodie and a pair of dark denim jeans. Along with that I'm wearing light purple converse sneakers and black sunglasses

You may be wondering : why are you wearing sunglasses?

Because I'm hoping not to be noticed right now. Why you ask? Because I just got back from a tour that no one knew when I was coming back. Turns out it was four years. FOUR FLIPPIN' YEARS!

It also turns out that I have some sort of singing talent. You never know... I guess.

So , Audrey. Why are you still standing in front of the South Park sign?

Because, for the first time since I was eleven, I am nervous.

Not the kind of nervous you get before a test, either

No, this was the kind of nervous you get when your friend slips into a coffee induced coma. Don't ask.

That waiting to see if he was alive took forever. And yet... HE STILL DRINKS COFFEE!

Stop getting off topic Audrey!

So now that you basically know my life story, let's get to the part where I walk into South Park. At first , I did not want my parents to drive me into the town from the airport. Then they insisted. So we compromised and decided they would drop me off at the sign.

And now, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, Audrey walks into South Park.

XXXXXXXXXX

I've been walking around South Park for awhile now. People haven't been recognizing me yet. That's good. Then suddenly, I realize something. I haven't got my morning coffee yet. So there's only one option.

I have to get coffee at Tweek' s Coffee. 


	2. Coffe and School

A/N : So I'm posting again.

Craig: Shouldn't you space your postings?

Me: ...Shut up. I do what I want.

Craig: ...

Me: I thought so.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I get to Tweek' s Coffee, I prepare myself for the worst. I always do that nowadays. Because I might get recognized. By fans. And they'll scream. And bug me all day. Not that I don't like my fans. Sometimes they can get annoying.

Anyways, I finally open the door. I pull my hood up and slip on my shades. Some people look my way. But I don't think they recognize me. Good.

Then I realize : Tweek works here. So he might know me. CRAP!

Ok,ok,ok, don't panic, don't hyperventilate, don't freak out.

I end up twitching slightly. I really need my coffee.

When I get to the register, I'm relived to see Tweek' s dad working it.  
That was WAY too close.

" Hello, welcome to Tweek' s Coffee, where our coffee is freshly grinded from all natural resources. What would you like today... ma'am?"

I see how he's confused. My hood covers my head. " Yes, um, do you have dark roast with whipped cream and peppermint sprinkles?"

"I believe so. I'll get that for you ma'am."

" Thanks."

Now I just have to wait until it's done without anyone seeing me, and-

" OH MY GOSH! "

Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good. I wince slightly.

" Is that the new chilly pepper mocha?! "

Phew. For a second there, I thought I was a goner.

" Here is your coffee ma'am."

I almost jump right out of my shoes when I hear that.

" Oh. Thanks. "

" Come back soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

I decide to sit down outside on a park bench.

Finally, my coffee for today!

I start to sip my coffee, when suddenly, I see something I was not prepared for.

My South Park friends walking towards the coffee shop.

And just like that, I'm hyperventilating. Again.

So I have very little time to make plans, and I have a lot of things I have to do before I go home. So what's a girl to do?

What any crazy person would do. Get up and run past them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Craig's P.O.V

My name is Craig. I have black hair. I also have blue eyes. And I also look a lot like a certain Stanley Marsh.

That's all you need to f***ing know.

I have a twin cousin. It's a girl. She just has different colored eyes and hair. I guess you could say that's weird. You could also say she has a really good singing voice. You would probably also say that's weird.

F*** off.

She is my cousin and you shouldn't say she's weird.

I'm walking with my friends, ( Kyle and Cartman bickering like an old married couple, Stan talking to Token, Kenny with his hood off like he's been wearing it since last year, Clyde telling a jittery Tweek how awesome he is, and Butters singing to himself about apples) when this girl runs past us with coffee and sunglasses on.

" That girl is f***ing weird. " Cartman says , only to be smacked by Kyle and Kenny.

" Don't make fun of people, fata*s!" Kyle yells.

" EY! RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAY! " Cartman yells.

" Don't make fun of chicks either ! " Kenny yells. Pervert.

"That's not the point ,Kenny." I point out.

"Oh."

I was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

I stop running after awhile. I take a moment to drink my coffee, then I throw it into the nearest trash can.

Now I have to head to the high school to enroll there. Great. School.

On my tour, I was home schooled. Know I have to get onto the grind of waking up early. Great. More money gets spent on coffee.

So I go to the high school. I'm already thinking about the trash cans I might get put into. I'm paranoid about those things.

When I get inside, I'm not surprised. It looks just like the elementary school. Probably the middle school too.

When I get to the front desk, I see Principal Victoria. She runs EVERY school. I'm surprised she's not dead tired all the time.

" Hey Principal Victoria. How have you been? " I ask.

She looks up. I take off the shades and the hood.

" Audrey Faith?" She asks.

"Yep."

"I haven't seen you since you were eleven! How have you been? How was the tour? " So many questions.

" I've been fine and the tour was great! " I said.

" Good. So I suppose your here to sign up for South Park High? "

" You suppose correct."

" Well I just need you to fill out some papers and its free so you don't need to pay. You also don't need a parent signature." Good. If I had to get a signature from my parents, I would have to go all the way back home and back. That takes a long time.

After I filled out the papers, I handed them back to Principal Victoria. She gave me my locker and combination, who I was locker neighbors with, and my schedule. I went to go see my locker and test the combination.

After reading who I was locker neighbors with, I got excited and worried. To my right was Craig Tucker, to my left was Kyle Broflovski,  
And right behind me was Stan Marsh.

The reason I got excited is because I knew them all. They were my friends and I remembered them. Craig is also my cousin.

Shocking, right?

What's more shocking is that we're twins with different hair and eye color.

I'm worried because , oh , I don't know , maybe because THEY PROBABLY WON'T REMEMBER ME!?

No, they will.

Or will they?

XXXXXXXXXX 


	3. Trent Trouble

A/N: I'm posting again. If anybody doesn't like me posting this much... (puts on sunglasses) DEAL WITH IT!

Craig: (walks in on me) ...

Me: ...

Ruby: (flips Craig off)

Me: ...Craig, get out.

Craig: ...(flips me off)

Me: I dont know how you people get in so easily!

I didn't do this last chapter. I don't own South Park. Just my OC

XXXXXXXXXX

After I got home from filling out the papers, my mom had cooked my favorite dinner.

BROCCOLI CASSEROLE!

I ate two plates full. It was good.

So then I went to my room and unpacked my stuff, since I didn't get to earlier. I unpacked my guitar. Then I folded my clothes into shirts,pants, accessories, and personal items. Then I put my suitcase in the closet.

I then changed into my pajamas( furry peace sign pants with an old magenta tank top) and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I washed my face, then covered up and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I wake up, I feel like a zombie that went to a rave and got its head chopped off.

... I stick by that metaphor.

I got out of bed , took a shower , and headed down stairs.

"Morning honey! How did you sleep?" My mom asked.

"Good."

"Ok."

I started fixing my breakfast: a strawberry bannana coffee with a two scoops of cream mixed in with it. What? It's tasty and healthy!

After breakfast, I change into my hoodie, dark denim jeans, purple converse sneakers, and grab my sunglasses before grabbing my light-grey ,draw string book bag and going out the door to school.

When I get out the door, I notice someone very familiar standing in front of me.

" Well, if it isn't the girl who beat me up. How was being famous?"

It was Trent Boyette.

XXXXXXXXXX

Craig's P.O.V

I wake up, throw my clothes on, get yelled at by my dad then take Ruby and get out the door before I get a f***ing bottle thrown at me.

Yep. My morning routine.

If you think it's weird, f*** off.

When I take the route I usually take to school, I see Trent Boyette.

And as always, whenever I see danger with Ruby, I quickly walk away so Ruby doesn't get hurt. But I do secretly flip him off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

I am scared to death right now.

He's right there.

Staring at me. Waiting for me to answer.

"Good?" I say, unsure if that was right to say.

"Great. Now, let me tell you something. I'm here to beat you up. Like you beat me up in 5th grade."

I gulp. I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

-FLASHBACK-

Audrey, Craig, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and Tweek were all sitting on a stool in Raisins. They were all thinking about what to do about Trent Boyette. He had already gotten Butters, and at the moment he was in the hospital.

" We could -GAH- bring him some -GAH- coffee cake?" Tweek suggested.

"No Tweek." Craig said.

A couple of minutes later, the group of eight had to leave. But when they got halfway down the block, everybody but Craig screamed. It was Trent Boyette.

"Well, I guess today is your guys' final one." He said.

When he pulled out a pocket knife, Audrey felt something fall on her back. Tweek had fainted at the sight of the knife. Kyle and Stan lifted him off her.

"Say goodbye!" Trent yelled, and he charged.

What happened next was unexpected.

When he got close, an over protective friend mode switched inside of Audrey. She grabbed his hand that had the knife, motioned for her friends to move, then judo flipped him.

When he recovered, he looked down and saw a foot near his most private area.

" NO,NO,NO,N-" he was cut off by his own scream.

Audrey kicked over and over and over, until he passed out.

Then, the police came by.

"What happened here?" one of them asked.

"Trent Boyette attacked us,sir." Cartman said.

"I'll be taking him then."

"Ok." All the children said.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I gulp. I did a lot of bad things to him. He's probably going to do worse to me.

Ok, like yesterday, the problem is approaching fast, and I'm going to be late for school. What's a girl to do?

What any crazy person does. I picked up a rock,threw it at him, and ran right past him to school.

XXXXXXXXXX

Craig's P.O.V

With Ruby at her class safely, I started heading over across the grass to get to my class. But then, that girl ran by again. And this time, I saw her face.

XXXXXXXXXX 


	4. Crazy Sht Goes Down

A/N: And once again, I'm posting... I think the people have left me alone.

Craig: What people.

Me : ...CRAP.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

Well, I think I lost him.

"Audrey?"

Oh no. Is that a fan?

But , then I feel arms around me. Familiar arms. A lot similar to my arms, now that I look at them. And the fingers looked like mine too. Wait a minute...

"Craig?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes." Came the monotonous answer.

I turned around as quick as I could. There he was. My twin cousin.

I hugged him as hard as I could.

XXXXXXXXXX

? P.O.V

I watched as the two embraced each other.

Little did they know, I would change their lives.

... And not the good kind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Craig's P.O.V

After the hug, I apparently was smiling, because my face hurt.

I need to smile more.

"Its been four years." I say. I guess today I'm Captain Obvious.

"Four years and one day." Audrey corrected.

"... smart."

Like that was an insult. She is smart.

Yes , I have feelings.

"So, when did you enroll." I asked.

"Yesterday."

"Cool."

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

I looked at my watch. Oh no.

5 minutes to get to the first class.

"Uh, I'm kinda running late. You probably are too." I state.

"Sh*t."

We took off running.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the school, I pulled on my shades and my hood. Craig looks at me. I can tell he's confused, even though it doesn't show on his face.

"Just got off tour remember?" He nods.

People stared. I started to feel nervous. I was pretty sure I saw a girl whisper to her friends on my right. Then, another girl on the left. It was probably about how me and Craig were walking down the hall together.

When I look over at him, I see that we're the same height now. Great. Now I can't do things other people ca-

"Hey Craig. Who's the girl?"

I gulped. Clyde.

We turned around. I check to make sure my shades are still on. And my hood. And then I remember I look like Craig. CRAP.

"Why do you want to know." He said.

"Cause your my buddy!" Clyde says, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Craig pushes his arm off and flips him off.

"Craaaaaaiiiig, come on we're buddies!"

Knowing I was going to probably get caught and figured out by doing this, I said "What's the catch, Clyde?"

He looks at me, puzzled."Who are you?"

"Lets just say I'm from a distant past."

"Craig, she's weird."

Ok, nobody calls me weird.

I pull him up to my face by his shirt.

"What did you just say about me, punk?"

He looks frightened. I'm laughing my head off in my mind right now. He looks ridiculous when he's scared.

"I'msorryitakeitbackpleasepleasepleasepleasedonthurtmeimsorry..."

I'm seriously going to die from held in laughter.

Then, I'm down on the ground. What?

"Don't hurt Clyde, b*tch."

Next thing I know, Token' s in front of me with a fist raised. I guess he... punched. Me.

HE FLIPPIN PUNCHED ME! HOW DARE HE!

"Listen here bub," I start, "How about you learn some respect for women. Then, think about your actions." Some where in the school, I hear a faint "Yeah!" that kinda sounded like Wendy Testaburger. Don't ask me how she can hear me.

All this time, Token just looks at me, shocked.

"Audrey?"

What?

I turn around. My sunglasses are on the floor.

CRAP!

I turn back to Token.

"Hi?"

He breaks into a wide grin.

"Sup, dude! How was the tour?"

He's so loud! I motion for him to stay quiet, but it's too late.

"Audrey Faith?"

"OMG!"

"She's at our school!"

Then, all at once:

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"CRAP!" I yell." ITS A STAMPEDE!"

We all take off running.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyle's P.O.V

Stan and I are at my locker, going over the science homework, when suddenly, Audrey runs by me.

Wait. What?

"Was that...?" Stan asks me.

"I think so."

We then see Craig, Clyde, and Token run by, not long after Audrey.

"We should follow." We both run after. I look behind me. There's a whole horde of girls!

"Sh*t, dude, RUN!" I yell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tweek' s P.O.V

GAH!

I got run over by girls! I'm running for my life now! OH-

GAAAAAAAAAAH!

XXXXXXXXXX

Cartman' s P.O.V

I saw girls running towards mah.

"YEAH! All the ladies want a piece of Eric Cartman!"

They just ran past me. HOW DARE THEY!

"HEY! RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAY!"

I run after them all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

Next thing I know, I see Tweek get run over by the mob.

"NOOOOO!" I shout. Not innocent, little, coffee induced coma, twitchy Tweek! That crosses the line!

"EVERYBODY, STOP IT!" I yell.

Everybody stops. And stares. Expectantly and eagerly.

I quickly run to Tweek. He doesn't look too good.

"I need coffee, stat!"

Someone hands me coffee. Tweek' s favorite. Dark roast.

Craig helps me sit him up.

"You ok?" I ask.

He whispers,"Yes."

Then, he hits the realization of who I am

"Audrey?"

"Yes."

He jumps up with joy! I can't believe he's so happy to see me.

"Y- GAH!- ay!"

He jumps up and down. People laugh. I shoot them a death glare, then cross my finger over my neck. They shut up immeadiently.

Then, the bell rings. People scatter.

"Well, bye!" I say, and me and Craig head off

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : Well, that was longer than expected.

Ruby: Can I leave now?

Me: Sure... flip Craig off for me, will ya?

Ruby: Kay. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 87 VIEWS! Now I know that people look at my writing!

Me: I'm so happy, I think I might... ( explodes)

Stan : Oh my Gosh! They killed Audrey!

Kyle: You BA- oh wait, she's coming back.

Me: ( grows back together ) Yay!

Craig: ...(flips us all off)

Kenny: B*stard.

Sarah: What does that mean?

Me: (jumps in fright) HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?

XXXXXXXXXX

When me and Craig get to the door, I motion for him to go inside.

"All right, children, sit down. We have a new student, and she would like you to treat her normally. Welcome, Audrey Faith." Mr. Garrison says. That's my cue.

As I walk in, EVERYBODY starts whispering. I see an empty seat next to Craig, so I sit there.

Token whispers,"So, how are you?"

I whisper back,"Oh, I don't know, I don't quite remember getting a good start of school when you PUNCHED ME in the face!" I whisper shouted the part ' punched me' .

"Sorry!"

I sigh." It's fine."

I just stare into space, as we learn some useless Jennifer Aniston crap.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Class, at Free Period

I'm walking around with Craig, after getting hunted down by fan girls, when the whole group walks up to me.

I start sweating. What if they're angry at me?

"AUDREY! They yell, and the next thing I know, I'm pulled in to a group hug.

"We missed you, so, so, so, so, s-"

"Kay, Ken, I think I get it."

"Oh." Darn, he looks a little sad.

"But I did miss you!" I say happily.

"Yay!" He perks up immeadiently.

After the hug, I see that they are all looking at me in shock.

"What?"

"You and Craig are the same height now. So that means you two are the tallest in our group." Now I'm shocked.

"I remember the day we measured ourselves like it was only yesterday, guys." Clyde says.

-FLASHBACK-

A young, eleven year old Audrey and her 12 year old friends( Craig, Butters, Clyde, Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Token, and Tweek) were taking their heights. Here was their list.

1: Craig ( 5' 4")  
2: Kenny ( 5' 3 1/2")  
3: Token ( 5' 2" )  
4: Cartman ( 5' 1" )  
5: Tweek, Clyde, Stan ( 5' )  
6: Kyle: ( 4' 11" )  
7: Butters ( 4' 10" )  
8: Audrey ( 4' 8" )

Cartman was laughing his head off. " Not only are you the youngest, but your also the shortest! AUDREY' S a short person! Hahhahahhahahahhahhah- OW! " His laughing was quickly silenced with a kick where the sun don't shine from Audrey. " F*cking B*TCH! G** D*mmit! Sh*t, that hurt."

The flashback ends as everyone but Cartman ( who looks quite angry ) is laughing.

- END OF FLASHBACK-

"Yeah, good kick Audrey." says Kyle. The group erupts into laughter. Except Cartman, of course. Man, he's such a Debbie Downer.

Then, the school bell rings.

"SCHOOL IS OVER!" every single student yells, and then, a crowd pushes me away from my friends, and towards a corner.

Fans.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Omg! I can't believe she's right there ! EEEEEEE!"

And now I'm cornered. Great. More hand cramps. As if every time I write with my hand isn't bad enough.

"Hey! Girls! Ladies! Women! Please, contain yourselves! You don't have to act like this when you see someone that everyone knows!" a voice says. Very familiar voice. Wait a minute. There's something moving in the crowd. A something that's 5' 3 5/6" with black hair and a pink beret.

"Wendy?" I ask. She looks at me with surprise. Then she shrieks.

I shriek.

We run towards each other. And then we hug.

"I missed you, girl!" She says. I nod my agreement.

Everyone backs away to give us down time. They probably also considered Wendy's speech. Wendy grew, like, five inches over the course of four years!

Well, I grew seven inches over four years, so I don't know why I'm surprised.

"So, how was the tour?"

"It was cool, I guess! What's more important is that I'm back!"

"Cool!"

XXXXXXXXXX

We heard the second bell, signaling all students to leave. I went and found Craig, and we walked to the middle school to pick up Ruby. When she saw me, she gasped, smiled, then ran up to hug me. She was so happy to see me.

"You grew so much!" She said. "Your like, a million feet tall!"

I smiled. I loomed over her by about 4 inches. "I guess I am!" I said , and we both laughed.

Then she went to hug Craig. He hugged back, tightly. I guess their parents were still abusive, from the way they looked ragged and on edge when they embraced.

We took off, on our way to Craig's house. On the way there, Ruby talked to Craig and me about her day. She also got distracted by Craig's hat being on crooked. She's really energetic.

When we got to Craig's house, I heard a bottle getting smashed against the wall. I decided to walk them in.

When we got inside, I wasn't surprised. Craig's parents were on the floor with beer bottles, and passed out.

"I'll just ignore that..." I said.

When we got to their room, I hugged them goodbye, then left.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I got home, I went to my sister's room.

Her room was pink with red carpet. Her covers were purple, and her bed was black metal. She also had a white rug.

"Hey." I said, flopping on her bed. I looked her over. She grew since I last saw her. She was at 4' 11, and she was 11. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a ton of freckles. She was home schooled, because mom knew people in this town said... not so nice things. She usually wore her hair down, because she rarely put it up. She wore a pink jacket, white shirt underneath, purple leggings, and pink boots. Her gloves were yellow, and her scarf was light blue, with white stripes.

"Sarah!" I called to her not sure if she could hear me or not. She's listening to Selena Gomez. It's always been her favorite singer.

I yank the head phones off."Sarah!"

"What!" She glares at me, but then realizes it's me, then proceeded to hug me. I hug back.

"I've missed you since your tour." She says.

"I've missed you too. But do you know what I really missed?"

"What?"

"This!" I start tickling her. She laughs so hard, she starts choking, and I have to stop. Then, we burst into laughter.

"Girls, time for dinner!"

Kay mom!"

"M'kay!"

We sprint downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, I pull my hair into a pony tail, change into my pajamas, and get my phone. I text Kyle.

Me: Hey. Reply when you can.

Kyle: Hey! How are you?

Me : Fine :P

Kyle: So, when is your mom gonna let Sarah go to school?

Me: IDK. Probably never.

Kyle: Ike says he's excited to see her again.

Me: Ike' s never seen my sister.

Kyle: I know, he just like to imagine new friends.

Me: That's cute.

Kyle : Gotta go to bed, night.

Me: Night. Don't dream of spiders.

Kyle: ... not gonna ask how you know that.

Me : bye.

I get off my phone and go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's Dream...

I awoke in a meadow with sheep.

"Where the heck am I?"

What? I was thinking that. How did I say it?

Suddenly, all is messed up, when a tornado named Eric Cartman swooped me up.

I hate this dream.

XXXXXXXXXX

I nearly jump out of my bed and drop kick my sister when she shakes me to wake me up. She looks excited.

"Sarah! I almost drop kicked you! What do you want on a Saturday?"

"Mom said I could go to middle school!"

"... did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Yes!"

I jumped up excitedly. "Oh my gosh! That's great!"

"Girls, breakfast!"

"Kay, Daddy!"

I shrug. "Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Kay-Kay!"

I smile as she bounces out of my room.

I shower, change, and head downstairs. Breakfast is pancakes with syrup and a side of frozen strawberries. They kept sliding off of mine and Sarah's forks, so we made up a game. The object is to catch the strawberry in your mouth as it drops. I won. Sarah came in second. My cat came in third. He caught the strawberries as they fell to the ground.

After breakfast, I grabbed the phone and called Kenny.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ken."

"Hey. Sup?"

"What class does Karen have? And are Ruby and Ike in it?"

"Uh, Mr. WrightMcWrong. And yes."

I smile. "Meet me at Stark' s Pond in five minutes. Bring Karen."

"Ok..."

"Bye."

I go upstairs and go into Sarah's room.

"Sarah, were going to Stark' s Pond. Get dressed."

"Kay."

While she's doing that, I text Kyle.

Me: Can you meet me at Starks Pond?

Kyle: Sure, why?

Me : Bring Ike.

Kyle: Ok...

Me : see ya.

"Ready!"

"Kay!"

On my way out, I grab two granola bars and head out the door.

But then, I see someone so awful, I jump in front of Sarah.

It's Trent Boyette. But he's only part of the problem.

He has a boy who looks Sarah's age with him.

And they look the same.

"Have you met my brother, Famous?"

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : Now I have 3 OC' s . Here's a list.

1: Audrey Faith 2: Sarah Elizabeth 3: Jerry Boyette ( you can tell who he is by the last name, probably)

Well Bye!

~Audrey :P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, posting again.

Craig: (flips me off)

Sarah: What does that mean?

Audrey: ... Crap.

XXXXXXXXXX

He has a brother?! CRAP!

"Meet my brother, Jerry Boyette. He's eleven."

Even worse!

"Can we pound them now?" The little one asks.

"Yes."

Ok, once again, the problem is approaching fast, Sarah might get hurt, and I have to get Craig. What do I do?

What any crazy person does. Pick up a rock, throw it at them, then run to Craig's house.

On the way there, I text Craig.

Me: meet me outside your house with Ruby.

Craig: Ok.

Good. He didn't ask why.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I get to Craig's house, they're there waiting.

"Come on! Hurry! "

"Why."

"JUST COME ON!"

"Ok."

We take of at a run to Starks Pond. On the way there, I explain what's happening. Craig just takes it all in.

Ruby and Sarah didn't know who Trent Boyette is. Duh.

When we get there, Kenny and Kyle are there with Karen and Ike. I get the granola bars out, and hand one to Karen and to Kenny.

"Thanks!"

"Ok, guys, I brought you here because Sarah needs to make some friends for middle school! Her teacher is Mr. WrightMcWrong."

Everybody (but Craig) looks at me excitedly. But, I can tell Craig's excited. He just never shows it.

Meanwhile, I catch Ruby, Ike, and Karen just staring at Sarah. I push her forward slightly.

"Make. Friends." I whisper to her.

While she's doing that, I explain why it took so long to get there.

"Trent has a brother!? Oh g**!" Kenny' s hyperventilating.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarah's P.O.V

I stare at these strangers. I have a sneaking suspicion I'm supposed to talk first.

"Hi! My name is Sarah! What's your names?"

"I'm Karen! Nice to meet you! "

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm Ike. It's a pleasure."

Wow. Such cool people!

"Sarah?"

"Yeah Ruby?"

"I think we're cousins."

"That's what I've been thinking. Because my sister hangs around your brother a lot, and they look the same."

"... that's cool!" Karen says. "Did you two know each other before this?"

"No."

"Never seen her in my life."

Karen just looked at us. "Oh."

Ike looked like he had seen an amazing thing. He couldn't have been looking at me, could he? ...Nah!

XXXXXXXXXX

Thoughts About New Friend(s) : Ike

Random Voice : Ok, Ike, we are going to ask you some questions about your new friend. Ok?

Ike: Ok! I'm ready.

RV: How do you feel about Sarah?

Ike: Cool. ( Angel Music plays in background,Ike blushes)  
Maybe more than cool. Ok, awesome! And adorable, and sweet...

RV: Do you think you will get along with her?

Ike: Definitely.

KAREN

RV: How do you feel about Sarah?

Karen: She will be a really good friend. I know she will!

RV: Do you think you will get along with her?

Karen: Probably!

RUBY

RV: Do I need to tell you the question?

Ruby : Nope! I think she will be a great friend, and a great cousin. For your second question, I will definitely be getting along with her. I also hope not to get on her bad side. I've seen what her sister can do, so I'm not too keen on seeing what Sarah can do. (Visibly shudders)

SARAH

Sarah: I think all of my new friends are COOL! I also think, no, I KNOW I will get along with them.

RV: And now, back to our regularly scheduled program! (Gets hit in the head with a rolled up piece of newspaper)

Audrey: It's a story, you dingbat!

RV: FINE! Back to the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

After I calm Kenny down, it's 7:00.

"Crap, oit's late. Well see you guys tomor-

SMACK

"OW! What the..."

An angry Trent Boyette is right behind me, with a pile of rocks beside him.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : And now, it's time for... drum roll please!

(Drum noise)

UPDATE SCHEDULE!

I will be mostly posting on weekends and Fridays, since school is starting back up for me. If I post on a weekend, then it is most likely a holiday, or because I have too much free time.  
Bye!

~Audrey B)


	7. The Beginning

A/N: I am posting on a weekday!

Well, I didn't get something finished, but I will fix that later!

Enjoy! I don't own South Park. Obviously.

XXXXXXXXXX

"NOBODY THROWS ROCKS AT TRENT BOYETTE!"

Well, he's angry.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Crap! I forgot about the children!

"Everybody! Quickly! Follow Craig!" I scream, and they take off. Except for Sarah.

" LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"

She rushes towards him( which me and someone else scream "NOOOOO!") and, to my surprise, drop kicks him in the stomach! Then, she uppercuts him to the face! Woah! I didn't know she could do that!  
What is she, a martial arts master or something?!

She then flips him into a thorn bush. How...?

"Stay away from my sister you MEANIE!"

She then ushers us to run, this time following after us, to my relief.

XXXXXXXXXX

We end up at Kyle's house.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure." We chorus.

We walk in. Kyle's mom awaits.

"Oh Kyle, when did Audrey come back? And who is this little one?"

"Two days ago, and her sister, Sarah."

Sarah waves. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, go on up to Kyle's room."

When we get upstairs, we split, Ike, Sarah, Ruby, and Karen in Ike' s room, and... you get the point.

I plopped down in a swivel chair. Kyle sits on the bed, Craig just stands there, and Kenny flops onto the floor, and sprawls himself out.

Kyle's room hasn't changed much. It's blue with red carpet. If I cross my eyes, it turns into a purple blob. I told him this once, and we kept on doing it and laughing. He's still got a Terrance and Phillip poster above his bed. I don't see the "Finger Bang" poster anymore. Aww, Ken was sorta cute in that picture!

"Craig, you know you can sit somewhere, right?"

Craig just stares down at the floor instead of at Kyle.

Lucky for him, I make up an excuse. "Kyle, I'm sorry, but me and Craig have to go to go to his house to help his parents with their... problem."

"It's fine! Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye."

We go out the door, dragging Sarah and Ruby with us, and walk to our separate houses.

"Hi, how was the meeting?" My mom asks.

"Fine!" Me and Sarah say.

I head to my room. I change into my pajamas and brush my teeth, then take out a sheet of paper. I draw a new "Finger Bang" poster, having them the way they were when Cartman described it from his dream. Kenny first, then Stan, then Kyle, then a very grumpy Cartman next to Kyle. I draw myself in the back. I also think, "What the heck!" and throw Craig in there too.

I tape the poster to my wall of drawings, then get into bed and fall into a deep sleep. I just know that tomorrow will be the start of an all new set of adventures.

I just know it.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that, my friends, is the end of the introductory chapters!

... I know, too many introductory chapters, blah blah blah.

But now will be the start of all the adventures! I can also take suggestions!

You make up an adventure, I may or may not write about it! It depends on if I read it or not.

Well, bye!

~Audrey !~! 


End file.
